


TtH • Story • Cut Twice

by muaaimoi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pumpkin Scissors
Genre: Holloween crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaaimoi/pseuds/muaaimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pumpkin Scissors crossover. I don't own anything. Ethan offers his costumers very good deals. Somehow, this means the officers from Section Three were there for Holloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TtH • Story • Cut Twice

  


  
[Large Print](/style.php?css=big) • [Handheld](/style.php?css=pda) • [Audio](/style.php?css=audio) • [Rating](/maxrating.php)  
  
FR7FR13FR15FR18FR21  


using  


[View Donors](/donors.php)

|  | [](http://coa.tthfanfic.org)  
---|---|---  
  
[Site Event: Foresight](/news.php?nid=521)

  


  * [ Home ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/)
    * [Home Page](http://www.tthfanfic.org)
    * [Latest News](http://www.tthfanfic.org/news.php)
    * [Categories](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topcats.php)
    * [Fandoms List](http://www.tthfanfic.org/fandoms.php)
  * •
  * [ Register ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/register.php)
  * •
  * [ Login ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/myprofile.php)
  * •
  * [ Latest ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/latest.php)
    * [Latest Stories](http://www.tthfanfic.org/latest.php)
    * [Latest Completed Stories](http://www.tthfanfic.org/latest.php?view=1)
  * •
  * [ Search ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/search.php)
    * [Search TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/search.php)
    * [Search Multiple Sites](http://www.tthfanfic.org/googlesearch.php)
    * [Advanced TtH Search](http://www.tthfanfic.org/browse.php)
  * •
  * [ Authors ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/authors.php)
  * •
  * [ Top Fic ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php)
    * [Most Recommendations](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=recommendations)
    * [Hits Per Chapter](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=hitsperchapter)
    * [Total Hits](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=totalhits)
    * [Most Reviews](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=reviews)
    * [Most Reviewers](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=reviewers)
    * [Overall Length](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=length)
    * [Under-reviewed](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=underreviewed)
  * •
  * [ Random Fic ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/randomfic.php)
    * [Any Story](http://www.tthfanfic.org/randomfic.php)
    * [Unreviewed Story](http://www.tthfanfic.org/randomfic.php?unreviewed=1)
    * [Short Story](http://www.tthfanfic.org/randomfic.php?short=1)
  * •
  * [Challenges ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php)
    * [All Challenges](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php)
    * [Donors' Challenges](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php?responses=4)
    * [Unanswered Challenges](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php?responses=1)
    * [Answered Challenges](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php?responses=2)
    * [Official Challenges](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php?responses=3)
  * •
  * [ Fic-For-All ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/ficforall.php)
    * [Open Pairings](http://www.tthfanfic.org/ficforall.php?list=open)
    * [Completed Pairings](http://www.tthfanfic.org/ficforall.php?list=completed)
  * •
  * [ Information ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/information.php)
    * [Site Rules](http://www.tthfanfic.org/rules.php)
    * [Frequently Asked Questions](http://www.tthfanfic.org/faq.php)
    * [Beta Readers Wanted](http://www.tthfanfic.org/betawanted.php)
    * [Resources for Authors](http://www.tthfanfic.org/resources.php)
    * [Site Statistics](http://www.tthfanfic.org/statistics.php)
    * [RSS Feeds & Syndication](http://www.tthfanfic.org/rssinfo.php)
    * [Customising the Site](http://www.tthfanfic.org/customise.php)
    * [Privacy Policy](http://www.tthfanfic.org/privacy.php)
    * [List of donors](http://www.tthfanfic.org/donors.php)
  * •
  * [ Community ](http://forum.tthfanfic.org)
    * [TtH Forums](http://forum.tthfanfic.org)
    * [Member Blogs](http://www.tthfanfic.org/blog.php)
    * [Crossing Over Awards](http://coa.tthfanfic.org)
    * [TtH Community Live Journal](http://www.livejournal.com/community/twsthellmouth/)
    * [TtH Drabbles Live Journal](http://www.livejournal.com/community/tthdrabbles)
    * [Twisted Shorts Live Journal](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/)
  * •
  * [ Contact Us ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/contact.php)



  
function formHandler(nav) {  
var URL = nav.options[nav.selectedIndex].value;  
window.location.href = URL;  
}

## Cut Twice

  
Story [ Reviews ](/Reviews-28632-1/) [ Statistics ](/StoryInfo-28632-1/) [ Related Stories ](/RelatedStories-28632-1/) [ Tracking ](/StoryTracking-28632-1/)

  * [Whole Story](/wholestory.php?no=28632&format=choose)
    * [Standard View](/wholestory.php?no=28632#chapter1)
    * Printable HTML
    * [Offline HTML (no images)](/wholestory.php?no=28632&format=offlinehtml)
    * [Plain Text (no images)](/wholestory.php?no=28632&format=text)
    * [EPUB Ebook (no images)](/wholestory.php?no=28632&format=epub)
    * [Mobipocket/Kindle (no images)](/wholestory.php?no=28632&format=mobi)
  * •
  * [Report to moderator](/report.php?sid=28632)



  


Summary: Pumpkin Scissors crossover. I don't own anything. Ethan offers his costumers very good deals. Somehow, this means the officers from Section Three were there for Holloween.

Categories | Author | Rating | Chapters | Words | Recs | Reviews | Hits | Published | Updated | Complete  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
[Anime](/Category-1-21/Anime.htm) > [Other](/Category-2-695/Other.htm) | [muaaimoi](/AuthorStories-23548/muaaimoi.htm) | FR7 | [1](/Story-28632/muaaimoi+Cut+Twice.htm) | 1,108 | 0 | [4](/Reviews-28632/) | 425 | 17 Dec 12 | 17 Dec 12 | Yes   
  
  


Cut Twice  
By: muaaimoi

xXx  
Pumpkin Scissors Crossover. I don't own anything.  
xXx

Xander stared at his uniform, bewildered.

No, not his uniform. A uniform.

Not the one Alice had given him, the one that meant he had a purpose, a good one, now. A real way to help people, the way heâd always wanted to. To begin to make up for all the destruction, all the lives heâd taken. He could never make a mends. He was going to hell, he knew, but while he still lived he could help. He could try to make things better, instead of worse, the way he once had.

But, no. That wasn't right. He wasn't Corporal Randal Orland, he never had been. He was just Xander Harris. He was someone who had never been to war, someone who hadn't wrought senseless destruction. Someone who didn't have so many sins heaped upon his soul it had gone numb in self-defense.

Until Alice woke it up again, Alice, with her bright blonde hair and even brighter smile. Lieutenant Alice L. Malvin, who most definitely wasn't Cordelia Chase, either.

No matter what his heart said.

He began stripping off the uniform, he knew he wasn't going to manage sleep tonight, but staring at himself in the mirror wasn't helping much of anything.

âStupid, stupid Ethan.â Xander grumbled, unable to keep his fingers from lingering carefully along the fabric. He closed his eyes, recalling the ball gown Alice, no, not Alice. Cordelia had worn. The way sheâd blazed across the street, foolish and utterly fearless.

It wasn't even out of character. Not For Queen C of Sunny Dale High. Sheâd strong-armed the others in uniform. Made them fight the chaos back into Order. What did she care, what she was up against? It had never mattered, that confidence, that strength of conviction, he wondered if that had truly just been Alice, or simply what Cordelia had held inside her all along?

He didn't know, but Alice, Cordelia, sheâd taken complete charge. Ordered Orlando, Kyle who had been Orlando, to round up friendlies, Machâs, or Tor who had been Machâs rounded up the civilians, including a very high-strung Noble, who turned out to be Buffy. Major Stecchin had been pretty useless until theyâd set her to calming the civilians down, Xander had never known Heidi could sing, but she had a surprisingly nice voice.

Of course theyâd only managed so well because First Lieutenant Webner had been there to hijack everyone cars. He really hoped that was a skill that wouldn't stay with Rhonda.

Except for Mercury and the Captain, the whole crew had been there. All of Pumpkin Scissors, his squad. His team.

Xander carefully placed his uniform in a drawer.

He wondered, would tonight have changed anything? Did it matter at all? Would having been Alice change Cordelia, bring out all the potential being an air-headed cheerleader hid? Would having been officers and good people change anything for the school bullies.

He truly didn't know.

But having been Corporal Randal Orland had changed him. Definitely.

Xander clutched at the lantern, originally plastic, but pure metal now. Real. The solidness of it, the blue light, ready to ignite.

What did it matter? Who he was now, who he had been? All that mattered was how you lived your life. And he would always fight the good fight, with all the light and strength of his soul.

Definitely.

xXx

âSo your giving deals now?â Kyle questioned the owner of the costume shop. Heâd just given Summers one hell of a discount, he was totally getting in on that.

â Leave the guy alone!â Harris demanded. Heâd walked out with a good deal himself, even better than Summers since the clerk was so inept heâd ordered a huge military suit who wouldn't fit anyone right. Stupid loser loved wearing too baggy clothes.

â What about these. You said you got them in bulk anyway right?â Heidi said, picking up more suits from the pile Harris had procured his from. â Pumpkin scissors, just like Harris. Weâd get seventy five percent off too, right? Itâs only fair.â

â I call the jumpsuit.â Rhonda said, snatching the costume out of Heidiâs arms. â And donât worry, weâll be sure to tell all our friends. Lord knows we have more than you dweebs.â

She shot Harris a fake sweet smile.

â Itâs fine.â Ethan assured. It wasn't like he was selling them for money. Chaos was itâs own reward.

â Really?â Harris asked, while Tor shot the guy an incredulous look. Kyle shrugged. Whatever, itâs not like he cared, he just wanted a good costume cheap, and that seemed to be just what he was getting. He grabbed one of the uniforms, the ones in proper sizes meant to fit people, not giants.

Then he was almost bowled over by Cordelia Chase.

â I canât believe party town ordered my costume with Cheetah print. How am I supposed to be a Leopard girl in cheetah print? Honestly!â The chase girl complained to her crew. She couldn't believe they were stuck shopping with the rest of the riff-raff, but Party Town didn't deserve her business and there were no other costume shops in town. It was too last minute to drive to LA.

â Oh hey, thatâs nice.â She said, spotting the ball gown that had been revealed once Heidi had picked up the uniforms. â Hey, does this dress come with a sword?â

xXx

Lieutenant Alice L. Malvin.

Lieutenant Alice L. Malvin, she was not Lieutenant Alice L. Malvin. She wasn't.

Oh, but they were so alike weren't they? It was almost eerie.

Rich, beautiful, so very determined.

The biggest difference between them, Cordelia mused, was war. Alice had grown up on the fringes of it. Her wealth protecting her from he worst of it. But so very aware. Of people dying, of people starving, suffering.

The injustice of it all. More than anything in the world, Alice hated injustice. It was why she was willing to walk the path, to do it all on her own. As a noble, as the successor of the Malvin family. Alice wanted to change the world, one step at a time.

To make it better.

And Cordelia, what had she done, compared to that? What did her ambitions mean? Her hopes, her dreams. They felt so empty now. Hollow compared to the well of emotion that drove Alice.

Cordelia glared down at the tattered remains of the ball gown. Picked up the once plastic blade.

â Honor huh?â She told the ghost of the memories inside her.

â Iâll show you honor.â Cordelia vowed. â You are not better than me sister.â

## The End

You have reached the end of "Cut Twice". This story is complete.

  * [Please add a review](/addreview.php?no=28632&chapter=1&cid=128852) or [Read Reviews](/Reviews-28632/)
  * If this is one of your favorite stories, [make a recommendation](/recommend.php?no=28632&chapter=1)
  * Tell your friends about this story - short address http://tthf.me/1lud
  * [View Related Stories](/RelatedStories-28632/muaaimoi+Cut+Twice.htm)
  * [Latest stories](/latest.php)



  
Story [ Reviews ](/Reviews-28632-1/) [ Statistics ](/StoryInfo-28632-1/) [ Related Stories ](/RelatedStories-28632-1/) [ Tracking ](/StoryTracking-28632-1/)

  
[Published Authors [3054/18259]](/authors.php) • [Crossover Stories [17980/22051]](/) • [Answered Challenges [856/5045]](/challenges.php) • [Complete FFAs [2839/4238]](/ficforall.php)  


  
Site code originally based on Storyline ©IO Designs 2002. All stories posted remain the property of their respective authors;  
permission from the author is required to publish them elsewhere. Any trade marks that appear on the site are used without permission and  
remain the property of their respective owners. All donations are used to provide the service; no profits are made by the site owners,  
developers, or authors from publishing works on this site.


End file.
